lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Androids
The Androids are a race of humanoid robots created by Douglas Davenport and Giselle Vickers. It is unknown how many androids are currently in the army. They have all of Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionic abilities, plus geo-leaping, with the exception of Super Intelligence. Giselle created an entire army whose goal is to eliminate Adam, Bree, Chase and the bionic soldiers. They were put out of circulation by the Lab Rats, but Giselle plans to resurrect Marcus. In the episode, Perry 2.0, Donald Davenport creates a first robotic android, Robo Perry. In the episode, Human Eddy, Donald builds a synthetic human android body for Eddy. Powers and Abilities With the exception of Super Intelligence, the androids have most of the same abilities as the Bionic Soldiers although Marcus does have Super Intelligence. The rest of the androids have the following abilities including: * Super Strength: All androids have strength greater than Adam. * Super Speed: According to Giselle, all androids have super speed, and can run at incredible speeds. * Laser Vision: One of the androids shot blue lasers at Adam. Troy has shown to have this ability as well. * Geo-Leaping: All androids can geo-leap by thinking of a location, then teleporting to it. Anything on them goes with them. * Laser Projection: At least one of Giselle's androids can fire lasers powerful enough to stun Bionic Soldiers. * Bionic Reflection: '''At least one of Giselle's Androids could catch Leo's Laser Spheres and throw it back at him. Android-Exclusive Abilities * '''Limb Transformation: '''Androids can transform their limbs into weapons. * '''Invulnerability: Androids are made of a thick, impenetrable metal. Only certain weapons can deactivate them if hit in the right place. They generally do not feel pain, either. * Appearance Mimicry: Giselle could alter the appearance of each android. Weaknesses * Water: Older models are vulnerable to water, which will cause them to short-circuit. , in a synthetic human android form.]] * Short Lifespan: According to Douglas, androids can't last more than 16 years from their creation. After that, they burn out. Giselle's androids are more advanced, so they can possibly last longer. *'Magnetism App': Since they are composed of metal the magnetism app allows the user to defeat them easily by reversing polarity and then throwing them across the room. Marcus may or may not be affected by this ability since he didn't set off the metal detector in Speed Trapped. This means he may not be made from metal and instead a different substance. But he possibly was just designed to fool metal detectors so it is unknown. Known Androids * Marcus Davenport (deceased) *Troy West (deceased) * Uncle Jerry (Giselle's Uncle; replica) *Aunt Betty (Giselle's Aunt; replica) *Chase Replica *Eddy (in a synthetic human form) *Robo Perry Appearances Marcus Davenport Season 1 *Concert in a Can (First appearance) *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Leo vs. Evil *Bionic Showdown Season 4 * Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med (indirectly mentioned) *Bionic Action Hero (hand only; no physical appearance) *The Vanishing (death) Android Army *Bionic Action Hero (destroyed) (Troy West; deceased) *One of Us (mentioned) Appearances (Other Androids) Season 2 *Perry 2.0 (Robo-Perry; destroyed) Season 4 *Human Eddy (destroyed) Trivia *It's shown the bionic soldiers are no match for the androids, as they were easily taken down by one. *Unlike the Bionic Soldiers, some androids are given names, whereas the Bionic Soldiers were given soldier numbers. *Marcus was the first android seen on Lab Rats, and the first and only android to be rebuilt in the series. *Their true appearance heavily resembles the T-800 series Terminators from the movies. *Even though Eddy's android body was destroyed in Human Eddy, he still got to keep his goatee virtually. *The final appearance of the androids in the series is The Vanishing, which sees Marcus's death, along with Giselle. *It is also known that an android can be melted down into molten metal if shot with the gun that Douglas had in The Vanishing. Whether a person can use a different gun that Douglas did not use is unknown, unless it is powerful enough to take an android down. Category:Inventions Category:Artificial Intelligence